leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nautilus/Strategy
Skill usage * If deals the killing blow, it will drag to where the target was upon death, as if the skill had hit terrain. * and are excellent farming tools when used together, as they each deal a good amount of area of effect damage. * resets your autoattack timer, so timing it right after a basic attack can allow for a quick second hit. ** Despite bonus on-hit damage will be lost upon depletion or expiry of the shield, if attack animation is in first half of modified animation, his next hit will trigger the on-hit magic DoT as well. * If you are farming minions, can be a great tool to increase your last-hitting capabilities due to its free bonus-damage. * Be careful when chasing an enemy under the turret with . If you miss and hit the turret, you'll end up horribly off position. * Be sure about your position while using . You must be close enough to catch the opponent because this spell is pretty slow in animation. * The range on is a bit further than the indicator shows. Experiment on terrain to see how far you can be to proc the skill shot. * is a fantastic method of travel, especially at higher levels. When running around between lanes, use it on terrain to pull yourself along faster. The same goes for fleeing; if a fight goes bad, run for the nearest turret or open terrain, and pull yourself to it for a quick escape. For a quick start after recalling or respawning, latch on to your nexus. * Mark squishy/high priority targets with in order to give your team a good chance to kill them. It's also useful for stopping channels, such as . Also, the squishy targets tend to be at the back their team so you'll be able to hit their entire team with the pass through damage instead of only one target with the explosion damage * Remember that is an immobilization, which means it does nothing to stop channeled ultimates. * can stop channeled abilities like . * Attack speed can speed up jungling by increasing the amount of damage your does over time, since each attack immediately applies the first tick of the damage over time. * Nautilus can jungle because Titan's Wrath and Riptide are extremely effective for clearing out minion camps. Build usage * Building resistances will generally give your shield more effective health than building health, despite the health ratio on it. * helps both in tanking and increasing your damage especially since Nautilus is such a good initiator and often in the middle of the enemy team's zone in fights. * While does increase the damage amount absorbed by , it doesn't increase your overall damage output, making the enemy less likely to focus you during fights. ** can be an effective alternative as the slow can help you get more hits. * Nautilus depends greatly on his abilities to deal damage so building CDR to counter his large cooldowns will allow you to do great amounts of damage to the enemy team. ** and its upgrade, , are great item choices, allowing for better tanking with armor, mana to help with mana constraints, and CDR. ** and its upgrades greatly benefit a more damage-oriented style of gameplay. Recommended builds Countering * has a very long CD time, especially early before Nautilus gets it to high levels and has more CDR. Try running out the clock on the ability, then hit him during that cooldown window. * can add up to significant damage over the course of a team fight. Consider diverting a couple of attacks to break the shield when you see him use it. * Nautilus can be used as a CC heavy support like Leona with a harder to land initiation but with more damage and CC , getting caught by his combo and his lane partner can be even deadlier than getting grabbed by Blitzcrank. * Nautilus is one of the few tanks that has strong magic damage, so consider building magic resistance. ** While Nautilus has burst damage, this is moot when his abilities are on cooldown. Try to engage him after he has used several abilities. * draws Nautilus to terrain, so when running from him, try and stay away from terrain, or a miss may still bring him closer. * With enough ability power Nautilus can burst down a squishy target (ADC , APC) like a mage , but including an overwhelming amount of CC ** He will combo with , followed by (that will likely hit twice) , all while he has his shield up, and finish the it landing an an unavoidable , that has even more harsher CC and a devastating blow of damage. ** Nautilus will think twice of following the attack if you avoid , as it will be much harder for him to combo , and has quite a damaging blow , that Nautilus can't hope to miss, as he is just left with to close the gap , and loosing a significant amount of damage. * Nautilus has early mana problems , force him to overuse his abilities. * Stand still when he uses his to prevent the extra magic damage the spell deals when it moves. ** Even standing still it's very likely to get hit by two explosions if you are using any champion bigger than Teemo or Lulu ** Getting hit by 3 explosions is impossible if you are still but almost confirmed to hit if you are moving. Champion Spotlight de:Nautilus/Strategy Category:Champion strategies